Brothers
by SaphSoul
Summary: Shinn and Rey are younger, oh, and they're brothers! This is not YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first GSD FanFic

This is my first GSD FanFic. What would happen if Shinn and Rey were brothers? NOT YAOI!! Sorry, It's just, I love Rey…Shinn was okay, but he was too moody.

-Saph

* * *

"Look! Hey, Rey, I found something fun!!" The younger of the two brothers called from outside.

Rey was inside the house, reading from the many encyclopedias. He shut the book at the sound of his younger brothers' voice. _What kind of trouble is he going to get me into this time?_ He couldn't help thinking as he walked to the front door and looked out.

"Look what I can do!!" Shinn called as he stuck his tongue on the cold metal pole outside their house. It was winter and his brother didn't even have a jacket on.

"Shinn! No!" Rey called as he stumbled out the front door, down the steps and into the field.

He lost his balance halfway there and fell in a heap in front of his younger brother. Shinn tried to pry his tongue off the pole, but it was stuck. He pulled anyway, ripping off part of his tongue as he knelt beside his older brother. He took one look at his normally composed brother and laughed.

Rey was still in a heap in the snow. He looked at his little brother, laughing, and couldn't find a single thing about this ordeal funny.

* * *

Rey sat in bed under three layers of blankets. He was sick, he knew he shouldn't have gone outside, yet another bad thing that came out of watching his little brother, he knew he should have duct taped him to the wall to keep him out of trouble!

Shinn walked into the room. "Rey, are you okay?"

Rey glared at him, but as soon as he saw the innocent eyes all traces of malice disappeared. "I'm fine, just a cold. How about you, didn't you get sick?"

"Nope!" Shinn grinned.

_The term 'idiots can't catch colds' comes to mind. _Rey thought to himself.

"Nii-san, what are you thinking?" Rey turned back to his little brothers' naïve gaze.

"Nothing you'd understand, squirt." He teased, trying to make his brother leave.

The boy pretended to be offended and hit his older brother on the head with a pillow. He then grinned mischievously. "PILLOW FIGHT!!" The declaration of war had been made.

Rey sighed, just when would this little pest allow his some rest? He did not join in the pillow fight; he did not see the need to act like an immature brat. He just sat there, taking the blows as his little brother laughed.

Soon the fight ended, Shinn had fallen asleep on the floor. Rey saw this and smiled. He took one of his blankets and laid it on his little brother.

"Good night, little brother."

* * *

How is it? I still don' know if I want to make this into a chapter fic, so please review and tell me if you would like me to continue this. I will mark it as complete for now. I hope you enjoyed it!!

-Saph


	2. Chapter 2

After encouragement and story ideas from **yui minatsuki **I have decided to continue this fic. Thanks yui!!

-Saph

* * *

"Rey!! Rey!!" Shinn calls up the stairs. Rey is in bed reading a book.

_It's always quiet until he shows up!! _He thinks as he closes his book.

Loud thumping is heard and seconds later his room door bangs open.

"Rey!! Rey!!" Shinn shouts.

"I'm right here!! No need to shout!!" Rey reprimands his brother.

"Rey, you've gotta come see this!!" Shinn bounces around, going up to his brother and giving him a shove to the door.

"Hey, what are you-wait up-don't push-AGH!!" Shinn had just pushed his brother into a wall.

"I can walk by myself!" Rey straightens himself up and walks out the door with Shinn bounding at his heels.

"You gotta see this, you gotta see this!!" Shinn yelps like a hyperactive puppy. Some days Rey thinks he was adopted, how can someone as mature as him be related to that?

"What is it you wanted to show me?" Rey asks.

"You'll never guess!!" Shinn laughs and runs ahead.

* * *

On the kitchen table is a map. The map has a dotted line leading from their town to a X on the others side.

"Shinn, where'd you get this?" Rey is suspicious, the thing looks like a treasure map, but things like that don't exist.

"I found it!! It was in the mail box!!" Shinn seems proud of his find.

"Well, we've got to throw it away." Rey sighs and picks up the map.

"What? No no no no no!!" Shinn runs after his brother and stops him from opening the trash can.

"IwannagoIwannagoIwannago!!" Shinn whines.

"No, Shinn. We don't even know what this is, or who put it there. Besides, stuff like this is stupid." Rey opens the trash.

Shinn's eyes well up with tears and he drops to the floor on his stomach in full-tantrum mode.

"IWANNAGOIWANNAGOIWANNAGO!!" He screams, banging his little fists on the ground and thrashing around.

"Whoa! Shinn, stop this!" Rey tries to lift his brother off the ground but gets a kick in the face for his efforts.

* * *

Finally after fifteen minutes of thrashing, screaming and getting hit on Rey's part; Rey has got his brother in a restraining hold.

"Okay, We'll go, but only if you stop screaming and listen to me." Rey tells his brother.

Shinn nods, not being able to move anything but that one inch with his head.

Rey lets his brother go and studies the map.

"This'll take a long time, Shinn, go to your room and pack what you want in your backpack. I'll study the map and be with you later, meet at the front door in half an hour, got that?" Rey commands his brother. Shin jumps up and runs to his room to begin packing.

_This might take a few days; maybe I can just take him to the store on the other side of the hill and call that where the map is. No, he'll drag me somewhere we'll get lost. I'd better pack an emergency kit, and food, and water, and blankets…_

So, fully intending to go on this trip with his little brother, Rey goes off to pack.

* * *

Well, that was chapter two folks!! Yui, this one's for you!! Anyway, I can't wait to find out what Shinn's gonna make his brother do. Your reviews will make Rey happy, and Shinn more energetic.

-Saph


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!! Sorry for the long wait. I just looked at my stories and decided that I might want to continue this story. Thanks to yui, who always waits so patiently for my chapters to come out, and gives me wonderful, priceless story ideas. Please enjoy!

-Saph

* * *

"Rey! Rey!! You've had forever to pack!! Hurry up!!" An irate Shinn calls up the stairs. He is at the front door, waiting for his oh-so-slow brother to finish packing. He had been waiting forever!! Well, that was just his childlike mind's exaggerations; it couldn't have been more then half an hour.

"Okay, okay!! Shut up and I'll go faster!! It's impossible to pack with your irksome voice pestering me every time I try to remember what I was trying to remember when you last interrupted me!" Rey spat. He was starting to regret agreeing to take his brother on this trip and they had hadn't even left the house!

"Hey! It's not my fault you're a slow packer!! And it's not my fault you forget everything that takes place ever three seconds. And stop using big words like ikersome and petester, I don't understand what you mean!!" Shinn whined.

"Your miniscule brain would be able to comprehend my enhanced vocabulary if you didn't use all your brain power trying to get me into trouble!!" Rey allowed himself a small smile; he had taken care to use 'big' words just to confuse his brother. It was mean, but he hoped that it would get him to shut up for at least three seconds, something of a miracle if ever achieved.

"ARGH!! Stop doing that!!" Shinn whined as he gripped his shaggy, black hair in frustration.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." Rey sighed as he stepped out of the kitchen with a large duffel bag. He had made sure to leave a note for their parents if they got back before they did.

"Finally!! What were you packing? The whole kitchen?" Shinn exhaled.

"Nothing but necessities. Food, water, clothing, a tent, sleeping bags, flashlights, extra batteries, a few lighters, flint, a knife, a first aid kit, etc." Rey listed off the top of his head, not mentioning that he had taken extra blankets and bandages for fear of what his brother could do to him in the wild.

"What are you going to do with all that stuff? What's with the knife?" Shinn asked as he prodded the bag.

"They are necessities. What are you going to do if you are attacked? That is the reason for the knife." Rey stated closing his eyes as he took a brisk step towards the door. "Come now, aren't you the one that wanted to go?" _Just get this over with. _He added in his head.

"Ah! Wait for me Rey!!" Shinn yelled as he ran after hs brother, taking five steps for every one his brother did, Rey walked fast.

* * *

"We'll stop here for the night." Rey announced as he dropped his bag on the ground and proceeded to put up the tent. Shinn collapsed beside him. "That-was-great!!" He cheered, out of breath. Rey rolled his eyes, his brother could be so troublesome, all of the time. Oh well, he hoped the full-day hike had tired out his brother so that he would get some sleep that night. It was not to be.

"Rey, you're doing it wrong!" Shinn called. "The spike goes on the other corner." He pointed lazily to the opposite corner of the tent Rey was working on.

"Whatever just get some sleep." Rey rolled his eyes, but put the spike where his brother directed him. He blushed in embarrassment at having been caught doing something as foolish as messing up the tent.

It took fifteen minutes, but the tent was finally set up. Rey fell back on his sleeping bag and prepared to let he welcome arms of sleep take him when he was jolted awake by his annoying younger brother.

"Rey! Rey!! Let's tell ghost stories!!" Shinn squealed as he jumped on his brother's stomach.

"Agh! Shinn, no!" Rey shouted. "Let me sleep!!" He cried. He knew it was hopeless; Shinn would get his way eventually.

"Aww. But that's no fun. Ghost stories are funner!!" Shinn pouted. Rey tried his best not to look at the face; the puppy-dog eyes and the sad pout playing on the cute face. It was all in vain.

"Alright, alright!! Just, don't look at me like that, okay?" Rey sat up, making Shinn fall to the floor in the process. He was hoping on tell a story so scary, it would make Shinn to scared to ever request them again. He smiled at the thought until the sad truth hit him. He didn't know any. He always sucked at ghost stories. In camp when they were telling them by the fire he would have had long gone to bed. He sighed in defeat. "Alright, you start."

* * *

ikersome- Shinn's version of 'irksome' meaning irritating; annoying etc

petester- Shinn's verion of 'pester' meaning to annoy an such

Sorry for the length, not much happened in this one. The next one should be better, but you'll have to wait a bit for that. Sorry, I just wanted to type something. Anyway, wait for the next chapter and thanks for reading.

-Saph


End file.
